lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
RealGameTime (The GameTime Movie)
RealGameTime usually referred to as just GameTime '''or '''GT, is the main protagonist of The GameTime Movie '' as well as it's related TV show, ''Sly Guy NEXT and various other video games like ''GameTime: Game Breaker''. Background The GameTime Movie After a series of unfortunate events struck him, GameTime escapes to FANDOM to get away from his real life. Determined to find where he belongs, GameTime meets friendly users and new customs in the world of Fandom who help him adjust to the world of Wikia in FANDOM. After unleashing a great evil, the fate of the digital world lies into the hands of GameTime must travel to find the one true artifact, the Golden Keyboard, to save his friends and travel beyond Wikia and throughout the internet before the Webiverse gets destroyed. On his adventure, GameTime learns about the internet's past and future while he must make a choice: to save his real world reputation or save all of the internet before it is deleted forever. Sly Guy NEXT Noncanonically taking place after The GameTime Movie, GameTime runs a company called The Sly Guy and frequently announces projects and properties through direct presentations called Sly Guy NEXT (in a similar manner of Nintendo Direct). With the help of the other main GameTime Movie characters, and ChibiTime, a miniature version of GameTime that acts differently than him, they all try to work together to make the Sly Guy NEXT presentations and The Sly Guy company a success while dealing with humorous occurrences and situations day in and day out within working on the presentations and in their own lives ranging from the ordinary to supernatural. GameTime: Game Breaker Former Death The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc * During the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate World of Light trailer for the 11/1/18 Nintendo Direct, RealGameTime accidentally warped himself into the game using his video game transporting powers that he randomly has as of now. Galeem, the main villain of the mode, killed all of the characters (except Kirby) during the trailer and RealGameTime was one of them. You can see him as a cameo. He’s that tiny spec. The light beam ultimately killed him and Fandom Labs members warped into the game after hearing the news on the Fandom 13 news channel. Strangely unlike getting imprisoned and turning into a evil incarnation of himself like the other characters, he instantly disintegrated instead. Scientists are finding a way to resurrect him through various methods which may take some time. A new character, Princess Bad Piranha Plant, was recently hired by the scientists and was taking over his social media accounts for the time being. He later was resurrected and is now running his accounts again. Appearances Movies * The GameTime Movie TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** GameTime of the Dead ** I'll Be Home For Frickmas ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse ** Cop Academy ** FANDOM Con ** A Pirate's Life ** Fight Bot ** GameTime's Day Off ** El Diablo ** Violet: Queen of Dreams ** Fricksy and the Cool Kids ** Your Username ** Camp Downfall ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode Video Games * GameTime: Game Breaker * LEGO Dimensions: Crossover * Sly Guy NEXT: Another Frickin' Mobile Game Absences TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** Back in Fricksy Business ** The Piranha Plant Revolution Personality/Traits * GameTime is an erratic, immature, and idiotic person who frequently jokes around a lot. * GameTime is sometimes friendly or disrespectful when with others. * GameTime can be considered as very loud-mouthed and annoying to others. * Like his name suggests, Gametime is obsessed with video games and has a great knowledge on them. Speech Frequently, GameTime likes to put random words and nonsensical sayings in his speech. One example is the word, "frick". The word is usually used as an alternative to "the f-word" that is less offensive but often still satisfying. It is also less versatile than the real f-word. GameTime uses the word, not only as a alternative for the curse word but in many other nonsensical ways, such as replacing certain words with it for little to no reason. The word has become GameTime's catchphrases but many other characters use it in that certain way as well. Pets None of GameTime's family members are ever mentioned but the only character that is connected to GameTime's family in any way is his dog, Spot (The GameTime Movie). GameTime, in Wikia, created Spot as a fanon character and they both live in a apartment with Fricksy Business. Vehicles GameTime names his car "Road Rusher" and it is implied that he stole it from a car rental shop in Wikia. He sprayed painted his car with flames to give it a "edgy design". Powers/Abilities * It is shown that GameTime knows how to various weapons such as crossbows (Abby's bow) and swords (Excalifate). * GameTime is an expert at video games just like his name says. * GameTime is the current ruler of the Phantom Underworld realm of Wikia and is implied to have many abilities because of this. Weapons * Sword: Excalifate Physcial Appearance GameTime has black hair in his signature hairstyle (messy and spiked up), as well as dark brown eyes. He also has large light black eyebrows. His hoodie is red with orange sleeves and a orange-lined pouch. The hoodie's red hood also has a orange outline and the hoodie itself on each shoulder has a flap resembling a devil horn. He wears a black belt that goes all around on top of his dark blue denim jeans. He wears black sneakers. Merits * Saved Christmas from himself. ("I'll Be Home For Frickmas") * Saved the GameTime-Verse from Vexx. ("GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse") Jobs Current * The Sly Guy (Owner/CEO/Sly Guy NEXT Host) * Game Masters Wiki (Editor and rollback) Former * FANDOM Police Department (Police Officer) Criminal Record (Non-canon) * Armed Robbery: GameTime robbed a bank using a gun in a Discord roleplay and was sent to jail afterwards. * Assault: GameTime usually gets into fights with his friends or other characters such as Fricksy Business and ChibiTime. They don't really count as they aren't crimes but he has done so several times. However, GameTime used a piece of debris to attack The Worker in "GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse" and also attacked him in jail in a Discord roleplay where he was serving food in the cafeteria. He also almost shot Santa Claus in the sky when in a police car using a crossbow in the "I'll Be Home For Frickmas" and kicked a Waddle Dee from the Kirby franchise in a Discord roleplay. He had a fist fight with his cellmate in another Discord roleplay. * Burglary: GameTime, occasionally, breaks into Fricksy Business' house and steals his computer as said in a Discord roleplay. GameTime and Fricksy Business both broke into a burrito factory and stole burritos in "Cop Academy". * Credit Fraud and Identity Theft: GameTime uses Fricksy Business' credit card in various episodes of Sly Guy NEXT. * Fraud/Plagiarism: In "FANDOM Con", he and Sloppy Joe sell fake branded Sly Guy merchandise to the public and the Game Masters. * Genocide: GameTime's actions led to the mass genocide of Wikia in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate arc. He, along with Abby, Fricksy Business, ChibiTime, and Crowley killed many user-turned zombies in "GameTime of the Dead". * Kidnapping: On one occasion, GameTime kidnapped Princess Bad Piranha Plant against her will in a Discord roleplay. It is also implied that he kidnapped a Waddle Dee from the Kirby universe in the same roleplay. * Murder: In various Discord roleplays, GameTime is shown to have killed various users and characters such as Fricksy Business (1 time) and the Trash Man from It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia in the Minecraft arc. However, they usually come back to life without any explanation afterwards. * Theft: GameTime stole a chew toy and got caught by mall security officers in the Sly Guy NEXT 2018 Holiday Special. He stole burritos with Fricksy Business at a burrito factory in "Cop Academy". It is implied that he stole the Road Rusher from a rental shop in Wikia. * Violation of Firearm Laws: It is implied that GameTime does not have a gun liscene though he uses guns throughout several Discord roleplays. Relationships Friends Fricksy Business GameTime's personality and antics often get him and Fricksy Business into trouble or some sort of misadventure ranging from ordinary to surreal and he frequently insults Blue for being "nerdy". On occasion, he shows how much he cares for Fricksy Business and values him as a friend, and always helps him out when needed. GameTime's actions frequently annoy Fricksy Business, though Fricksy, on the other hand, is secretly jealous of GameTime and how he wishes to live his life. He secretly desires to be more like him in some ways. Abby Officer Lawson Spot Violet Professor Magnesium ChibiTime Crowley Neutral Lickerwick King Phantom The Hacker Sloppy Joe Evelynn Enemies Game Masters Khromus The Boss The Worker Vexx Tommy Gloom Trivia * This version of GameTime can be considered as the main version of the character as this version serves as the user with the same name’s internet persona. * The character is based on RealGameTime, the creator of the character. * The character drawing was made by RealGameTime. * The character has one dimension parallel who acts as a main character throughout Sly Guy NEXT presentations, ChibiTime. ** ChibiTime's personality is very different than GameTime's personality. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The GameTime Movie Category:Protagonist Category:RealGameTime Category:The GameTime Movie Characters Category:GameTimes Category:Brunette Category:Red Clothes Category:Blue Clothes Category:Characters Based On Their Creators Category:Phantoms Category:GameTime: Game Breaker Characters Category:Autistic Category:Adults Category:Gamer Category:Gamers